


Strike A Pose

by TwoGoldRings21



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Camera, F/F, Hiking, Love, Pictures, Sex, Sexy, Smut, outdoors, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGoldRings21/pseuds/TwoGoldRings21
Summary: Josie and Penelope go hiking, and Josie realizes it’s the perfect time to take pictures of her model for her photography project. Cute pictures lead to sexy pictures, and sexy pictures lead to . . .I originally posted it on Instagram but thought it should have a place here as well.





	Strike A Pose

“I can’t believe I actually agreed to this.” Josie complained as she continued walking uphill, adjusting the straps of her backpack. 

Penelope looked down at her red cheeked panting girlfriend and chuckled, “you are doing great baby, just a little bit more,” she smiled, “I promise.”

Josie groaned, stopping to lean on a boulder, “that’s literally what you said like half an hour ago.” Penelope just smiled at her and offered a hand. Josie couldn’t help but melt at her girlfriend’s cuteness and grabbed her hand, using it to straighten up and keep on climbing. 

They walked about ten more minutes, only stopping once for water, when Josie finally saw the edge of the mountain. She ran up the last few meters, and when she reached the top she threw her bag to the ground and raised her hands in a V, yelling at the top of her lungs, “Finally!! I am the ultimate champion!!” She turned around to Penelope, who was holding her stomach from laughter, “Pen can you believe it?? We are here!!! I made it!!”

“I can see that,” Penelope replied between fits of laughter, “But you are so busy being excited that you haven’t even looked around.” She said as she reached where Josie was standing. Penelope removed her own backpack and hugged Josie from the back, using one hand to gesture around them. When Josie finally looked at the place they reached, she realized the mountain top was completely covered with yellow daisies.

“Holy fuck,” Josie said, staring at the beautiful flowers, “I get it now... This is so majestic, Pen.”

Penelope giggled, “I know, baby, that’s why I took you here.” She replies and kissed Josie’s cheek, before running towards a sunny spot within the flowery field and sitting down, gesturing for Josie to join her. Josie grabbed her backpack and skipped towards her girlfriend. Penelope, who found Josie simply too endearing, couldn’t help but stare at her with eyes reflecting all of the love she feels for her, causing Josie to blush. 

When Josie reacher her girlfriend, she once again threw her backpack haphazardly to the ground and jumped to her girlfriend’s lap, causing them both to land on the grass with Josie on top. 

“Josie! Do you know how much grass stains?” Penelope remarked, although clearly amused. Josie, in reply, brushed the hair out of Penelope’s face and leaned in, bringing their lips impossibly close, breathing each other. She stayed this way for about three seconds before Penelope moved her head up, chasing her lips. Jose quickly moved up, causing Penelope to pout.

“Do you forgive me now?” Josie smirked. 

Penelope rolled her eyes, “If I do, will you fucking kiss me already?”

“We shall see.” 

“Then, Josette Saltzman, I, Penelope Park, shall forgive you on behalf of myself and the laundry machine for most probably staining my favorite hiking pants.” 

Josie giggled and pushed Penelope’s shoulders flat on the ground, while leaning in and bringing their lips softly together.

“Mmmm...” Penelope sighed, leaning into the kiss, slowly moving her lips against Josie’s plump ones. 

Just when Penelope moved her hands to Josie’s neck in order to deepen the kiss, the brunette pulled away.

“Why can you not let me be happy?” Penelope whined.

“Because,” she explained, reaching for her backpack, “this is the perfect opportunity to finish my photography portfolio. I have breathtaking scenery and a gorgeous model.” She winked at her girlfriend and took out her camera. 

Penelope was laying on the grass between daisies, watching the view. The view being Josie with a camera, of course. The brunette was holding her Nikon camera, taking quick shots at Penelope, who was leaning on her elbows, grinning with a daisy in her hair. 

“Aren’t you the most beautiful girl in the world?” Josie gushed, smiling while shooting a blushing Penelope. Josie couldn’t help but notice the way the sun was hitting Penelope’s tanned skin, the way the top button of her top was unbuttoned, exposing the soft skin. The way her raven hair was curled and partially hiding her cheek. The way the specs of gold in her emerald eyes were sparkling in the sun. 

“Brush your fingers through your hair,” she commended. Penelope followed her instructions, ruffling her hair. “Bite you lip.”

“The way I do that drives you wild?” Penelope smirked and bit her lip, maintaining strong eye contact from the ground.

“That’s the one,” Josie breathed, walking closer to Penelope in order to take close up. The camera continued clicking for a few moments. Penelope lightly changing her pose, while Josie paces around her, capturing every angle.

“Can you open a few buttons?” Josie inquires, wondering how far she could go. Her eyes watching for Penelope’s next move. Penelope states at her. She sat up a little bit so she was no longer supported by her elbows, and slowly unbuttoned one button on her shirt, intently watching for Josie’s reaction.

Josie, stunned at first, quickly regained herself and continued taking more pictures of her girlfriend. Penelope continued to unbutton one button after another while Josie attempted to capture the act.

Penelope only stopped on the button underneath her bra line, looking at Josie and daring her to continue. Josie walked towards Penelope and stopped right above her. She took a stray strand of hair and brushed it behind Penelope’s ear, while the raven haired girl leaned into the touch. Josie then brushed her fingers lower onto Penelope’s chest, moving the two sides of the shirt apart until the middle of her purple lace bra was showing, along with the top of her breasts. Josie traces the edge of the bra with her finger.

“Marvelous,” she exclaimed, admiring her girlfriend. Josie started walking backwards, all the while Penelope watching her, a little flushed from the exchange. She knew what Josie was after. It was no longer about the public portfolio, it was her own little project of feeling powerful and capturing this part of their relationship. And she was too good of a girlfriend to miss up on the opportunity.

Penelope was sitting in an almost butterfly pose, her legs loose in front of her, a daisy in her hair and a look faraway into the mountains in the distance. Her shirt fell of one of her shoulders, completely exposing one bra clad breast, turned towards the camera. Josie, who was having a little bit of trouble staying focused, was standing a few meters from her girlfriend, attempting to capture the perfection in front of her.

The raven haired girl had more tricks up her sleeve, and so she removed the shirt Afrom her other shoulder until it pooled at her thighs. Brown eyes peeked above the camera for a second, staring at her girlfriend hungrily.

“Jojo? I am not hearing the camera clicking...” The model teased, flashing a mischievous smile. Josie, quite flustered at the point brought the camera to her eye and continued, getting a bit closer to her model. 

Penelope turned her back half towards the photographing girl and looked behind her shoulder, slowly, whilst keeping eye contact with the camera, she removed one of her bra straps, causing it to hang lightly below her shoulder.

“I need some cold water.” Josie stated, her eyes comically opened. She walked towards her backpack laying behind her and fumbled with the zipper trying to retrieve her bottle. On the other side, Penelope was getting ready to surprise her talented photographer, and quickly removed her bra, placing it behind her while lifting her loose button-up and placing it over her shoulders. Still quite open, one could see down to between her breasts, but the two sides were covering her nipples.

After quenching her thirst (not all kinds), Josie turned around and was disappointed to see her girlfriend dressed.  
“Why did you put you shirt back on?” She innocently wondered.

The raven haired girl just smirked and turned to completely face her photographer, causing one side of the shirt to slip back, barely exposing her right nipple. “You tell me, Jo.” 

Josie, in response, walked a few steps closer so she was less than two meters away from Penelope, unknowingly stepping on a few daisies on the way. She lifted up her camera, but before clicking she silently asked for permission.

“I hope this doesn’t end up on your portfolio,” Penelope challenged, “since you might start fending off admirers long with monsters.” 

“This is definitely for my private album, in case you break my heart so I’ll have something to hold on too.” Josie teased and winked at the love of her life, knowing this will never happen. 

Penelope giggled and stuck out her tongue at the silliness, “Never!” She declared.

After taking a few pictures, Josie knelt next to Penelope. She placed the back of her hand on the tanned collarbone, lightly caressing the sunkissed skin. Then, she moved her hand towards her right breast and removed the shirt, completely exposing the beautiful skin Josie was simply dying to kiss. 

She walked backwards, kneeling down about a meter and a half away. “Strike a pose, baby.”

With her raven hair messy and wild, her lips red from biting, her cheeks blushed from the heat, her white button up open, and her beautiful breast exposed to the camera, Penelope looks like the Angel of Lust, patiently waiting for Josie to pounce on her like a hungry lioness. 

She was sitting lazily on the ground, one of her legs curved in front and the other with the knee up, resting her hand upon it. Penelope was no longer smiling, she was giving the Josie the ultimate sex face: her lip swollen and her eyes hooded. 

Josie was alternating between taking pictures and valiantly staring at her girlfriend. Once she took enough of this pose, she brought the camera to her chest and looked at Penelope, her eyes asking for more. 

Penelope clearly revived Josie’s message, and once again removed the shirt, letting it pool on her thighs. She continued posing while Josie snapped her.

After a minute, Josie decided she needed more. She walked over to Penelope silently, and sat down in front of her, starting to take close ups. 

Penelope was already beginning to breathe a little faster, her face flushed from being exposed in broad daylight in front of her girlfriend. 

Josie’s camera rested at her knees. She needed to touch her model, shape her for the perfect picture. She brushed her hand through the raven curls, resting them on the side of Penelope’s face. She lifted the girl’s chin, staring into her wild eyes. Then, she traced a finger on Penelope’s jaw, starting underneath her mouth, moving towards her neck and then down. Her hand placed itself on the side of Penelope’s neck, barely touching it sparking a fire. She moved it down and opened her palm on Penelope’s collarbone, following her hand with her gaze. Penelope’s gaze, though, remained attached to Josie’s face, watching her expression as the brunette’s hand touched her body. 

Josie, almost entirely forgetting her camera at this point, moved her face closer, mere inches away from Penelope’s, the two’s laboring breaths mixing together. She got closer lowering her face to Penelope’s neck, inhaling the aroma of her hair. Then, as lightly as possible, she placed a gentle kiss on the delicious mocha skin, right on the spot where her neck and her shoulder join. Penelope immediately moved her head to the side, opening herself for more. 

Josie practically moaned at Penelope’s eagerness, and planted more kisses, yet this time more lingering and hungry. When Josie reaches her pulse point, sucking and licking the sensitive skin, Penelope closed her eyes and her hand flew to Josie’s hair, pulling her further, breathing harder and quicker, gently moaning.

Josie had Penelope’s enchanting scent and sweet skin all around her. When she heard her moan it was all over. Josie moved her hand from Penelope’s chest to her breast, fondling the soft skin, squeezing and touching the nipple with her thumb. 

“OMG Jojo,” Penelope moaned, eyelids fluttering. Josie took that as an invitation and straddled Penelope, their upper bodies flush together. She removed her shirt, pushing her bare torso against her girlfriend’s, hugging her close inching their mouths closer together yet not quite touching.

“Please..” Penelope whispered against her lips.

Josie, being an amazing girlfriend, could no longer resist and let out the tip of her tongue, lightly licking Penelope’s bottom lip. In response, Penelope grabbed Josie’s head and crashed their lips together.

When their lips finally touched, it was as if small fireworks were grazing their skin, as if they were touching for the first time all over again.

Josie moaned at the contact, getting a hold of Penelope’s hair and pushing them closer together, while Penelope had a tight grip on Josie’s lower back and ass. Their lips were dancing, tasting each other, nipping at the soft skin. When Penelope sucked on Josie’s bottom lip, the brunette was over the teasing and deepened the kiss, licking Penelope’s lips, asking for permission. It was quickly granted, and Josie’s tongue found its way into Penelope’s awaiting mouth. They were frantically kissing, their bodies rocking against each other, as if they were purposely trying to suffocate in each other.

Josie was starting to grind against Penelope, trying to alleviate the built up tension. Penelope reaches behind Josie’s back and unhooked her bra, discarding it behind them, and snuck a hand between them to feel her newly freed breasts. The darker witch had Josie’s nipple in one hand and her ass in the other. 

“OHHHH...!” Josie moaned at Penelope antics. “Baby... wait..” Penelope switch from Josie’s mouth to her neck, and in the meantime Josie cast a spell, causing them to become invisible to anyone who happened to hike here at this time. 

Penelope was massaging Josie’s breasts and sucking on her pulse point, leaving dark marks. Josie was grinding hard and quickly at this point, moaning Penelope’s name into the distance.

“Please baby,” she whispered, “I need you.” Penelope opened the zipper of Josie’s pants and quickly inserted two fingers into her underwear.

“Fuck, Jo, you are soaking.”

“It’s all for you baby,” Jose whispered against Penelope’s neck, “Now please fuck me already.”

Per her request, Penelope ran her fingers through the brunette’s folds, feeling her heat. Josie moaned at the contact and started moving her hips along Penelope’s movements. Penelope’s fingers were running up and down, gathering fluids until they settled on Josie’s throbbing clit and started running circles. Penelope alternated her thumb for her fingers, and the two fingers ran down, circling Josie’s entrance.

“OH please!! Push it in!”

Penelope rammed her fingers inside Josie, curving them in all the right places. She pushed them in and out in a steady rhythm, with Josie’s hips in sync. Before not too long, Josie felt herself getting close, and with a few well placed rubs, she went over the edge.

“OMG OMG OMG!!!” Her walls clenched against Penelope’s fingers, and her head leaned against her shoulder, hugging her close.

After helping Josie come down from her high, Penelope heard people approaching.  
“Let’s go babe,” she hurried Josie, who was having a very hard time standing up.

“How can you possible rush me after this orgasm?” 

Penelope smirked at her tired girlfriend, “I’m so sorry, the spell would wear out soon and I’m not about to share what’s mine with the world.” She winked and hugged Josie tightly, grabbed her hand and helped her on their way down from the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one shot!
> 
> See you next time ;)


End file.
